


Ally Switch

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: This was another request from elsewhere, based on a story prompt about Mewtwo seeking reparations after someone got rich off of the tech used to clone it.I might have gone overboard with the "Mewtwo sues humanity" thing, but it was quite interesting to get into, so enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"Isaac, did you ever think that *this* is what your life would come to?"

The lawyer just shook his head, mirroring the silent disbelief of everyone present. Though he and his assistant, Garrett, had seen countless cases, this was the most surprising. All were in court today to defend one's rights against something that had wronged them. That was standard enough, but the true shock lay in who their opposition *was*.

As Garrett and Isaac sat at the defendant's table, an imposing figure sat within reach. It was none other than Mewtwo itself, the Legendary Pokemon of artificial creation. Its' "birth" had led them to court today, by way of proxy. Though Isaac fought in his company's defense, he was dumbstruck by the very idea. To even consider Mewtwo going against them in court seemed unthinkable. 

But, there they were, face to face with the creature itself. Mewtwo still carried itself with immense power, though in a more restrained manner. It held a quiet dignity upon its being, despite its own confusion. Likewise, the judge was unsure of how to address Mewtwo exactly. When she asked it on the matter, the creature "spoke" through telepathic means.

"Please, Judge Hearth, just call me by the name I was given. For I am just Mewtwo, just as my originator is merely Mew."

Judge Hearth nodded to the creature, and motioned for the court to get into order. As Mewtwo sat at the plaintiff's table, it glanced below. There lay a folder with paper documents, many adorned with photos. Isaac and Garrett questioned Mewtwo's literacy upon seeing them; Though they were well aware of its psychic ability, applying it to human texts seemed absurd. 

Could a Pokemon grasp them, even with psychic powers? The pair only knew of Mewtwo's abilities through reports from the Pokemon Mansion. They were aware this was scant knowledge, given the circumstances. However, they tried to respect Mewtwo's skills as well. It seemed to study the documents, gleaning what knowledge it could get from them. 

While the creature had gone against them today, Isaac and Garrett felt a strange intrigue towards it. Of what they knew, Mewtwo's life hadn't been a pleasant one. It'd been born of a selfish desire for absolute strength. When it learned of its true origin, Mewtwo rampaged against its creators, leaving Pokemon Mansion in ruins. To know that its scientific contributions had been used for profit must've been a final insult. 

In that regard, Isaac and Garrett could understand why Mewtwo had brought them here. However, that lingering thought remained: The creature was still just a Pokemon. They wondered what it could truly gain with this case. Not helping matters was the creature's own lawyer, a rather smarmy sort. Both knew the man from his advertisements, plastered on buses and billboards. 

He billed himself as Norm Alexander, willing to take on any case at any charge. They could only think that he represented Mewtwo for his own gain. After all, if it won its case, Norm's payout would be astronomical. Indeed, the royalties Mewtwo could receive would be unprecedented, even in this case. Isaac and Garrett's employer could "lose" big here, something neither of them desired.

However, neither had much time to dwell on it, for Judge Hearth rose to speak. All eyes fell on her, awaiting the start of their sensational trial. Mewtwo quickly stood up, making its full height known. That great power it held surged throughout its body, making it all the more imposing. Not even the gaudy tie it wore diminished its might. Despite its striking aura, Judge Hearth remained professional, her gaze like steel.

"I welcome you all to Case 01-150, Mewtwo v. Absol-tergo Industries. We'll open with Absol-tergo's defense, as represented by Isaac Cross. Mr. Cross?"

With that, Isaac got up from his seat, leaving Garrett to watch him "helplessly". Though he felt the piercing gazes of all upon him, he remained firm. Work was work, even it was against a Legendary Pokemon. In time, Isaac spoke of Absol-tergo's desire to enrich human living. Though their methods were often unorthodox, they also proved effective. Such was how they'd gotten into this mess to begin with.

They'd gone to the Pokemon Mansion years ago on a strange whim; Absol-tergo's head researcher was tasked with research on cloning. While he'd known of Mewtwo's forced existence, his duty called him. At the Mansion, he discovered texts detailing its creation; As he studied them, he also came upon notes for another method of cloning. In turn, he combined them with the apparatus used for Mewtwo's "birth".

Once the technology proved effective, Absol-tergo began finding ways to use it. Of them, the most beneficial was in cloning Pokemon flesh. They figured it could lessen worldwide hunger, as well as reduce dependency on certain Pokemon species. With that in mind, they refined their process, making cloned meat a reality for the masses. Though it did lessen hunger, Isaac now wondered at what cost.

Following Isaac's introduction, Judge Hearth nodded in approval. She then called Mewtwo to the stand. As all watched it walk forward, Isaac and Garrett felt dread race through their bodies. They'd tried to prepare themselves for this moment, but all still felt unreal. Who knew what would truly come from their case? Would Mewtwo sway the judge somehow, even without its Psychic powers? 

Despite their own concerns, Norm seemed oblivious, as smug as ever. The pair presumed money was on his mind, more than anything. They just shook their heads with the thought as Mewtwo eased into the witnesses' stand. Within moments, it took its seat, glance up to Judge Hearth. She glanced at it and nodded knowingly.

"Now that you're in place, I'd like to ask you a few questions, Mewtwo."

The creature just nodded back, its eyes now shut in contemplation. As it toyed with its rounded fingers, Judge Hearth glanced down to her stand. It presumed she was studying documents of her own to clarify her thoughts. While Mewtwo thought it standard protocol, Norm seemed to think otherwise. He called out, forcing its attention to him.

"Your Honor, what are you trying to pull?! My client isn't exactly of mind to see through your ploys, after all!"

With his outburst, Mewtwo felt what respect it held for Norm quickly vanish. Even it knew this was improper protocol now; Despite its rising disgust, the creature kept silent on the matter. Even with its enhanced mind, it didn't know much about human law. Norm did, or so he'd claimed. That'd been enough to hire him, despite his claims to work for "free" here. 

However, Norm's uncouth behavior would embarrass them both. Even if he knew about law, the creature valued its dignity as well. Mewtwo sensed he didn't care about that, disgusting it further. As it turned to Judge Hearth, she tried to order her own thoughts. Even without using its Psychic abilities, Mewtwo knew she was also mortified. It just sat back, awaiting her next command.

"I'm sorry about that, Mewtwo. As I was saying, I've got some questions for you. The first is, 'how did you learn about Absol-tergo's mass-produced meat'?"

"Your Honor, I discovered it when I was cast to Alola by a cosmic force. I was drawn to Akala Island's Royal Avenue, where a local shop was offering samples of Absol-tergo's product!"

Assorted gasps and murmurs filled the courtroom, all abuzz with shock. Isaac and Garrett watched in horror from their seats. They presumed Mewtwo must've been offended by its discovery then; It seemed so grisly to be served the flesh of one's fellow Pokemon. However, Mewtwo appeared calm as Judge Hearth asked it to detail its experience. It spoke further about its research on Absol-tergo's cloned meat.

The creature's distaste was clear, as well as its sorrow. Despite its unease, Mewtwo spoke of its shock, how it led it seek out answers. Once it arrived in Malie Library, the creature read about Absol-tergo's replicant history. Casting the human patrons' shock aside, Mewtwo then researched ways to combat it. Eventually, it found itself at Norm Alexander's office with its plea.

As such, Norm jumped on the opportunity without question. Mewtwo had none in turn, holding its faith in his ability. All had led them to court today, where Mewtwo confessed all to its captive audience. As the creature sat back, Judge Hearth studied its towering frame. Despite Mewtwo's immense strength, she couldn't ignore its inner pain and disgust.

Such a case was unprecedented, leaving her unsure how to proceed. Both sides had valid arguments for their perspective. Absol-tergo's technology had bettered human life across numerous regions. On the other hand, it'd come from the source of Mewtwo's anguished existence. Though she believed it deserved some compensation, Norm's asking ploy was too absurd to accept. 

Judge Hearth glanced at Norm, who seemed lost to his own thoughts. She turned back to Mewtwo, who met her gaze. Its eyes sought out something greater, a sense of validation. Isaac and Garrett studied it now, trying to see as the creature did. Matters of compensation aside, they sensed its dignity was also at play. 

After all, Absol-tergo had profited from the work of men who'd tortured Mewtwo for their sick needs. Surely the thought must've come to their researchers back then. However, Isaac and Garrett never put much thought to it, believing themselves "safe" from such matters. As they sat in court today, a sickly feeling came upon them, powered by guilt.

They had no right to insult Mewtwo as such, even if the threat of destruction wasn't afoot. Just as with any case of human injustice, the wronged deserved dignity and respect. Mewtwo's matter was no different, even if it was a Pokemon. As Isaac and Garrett watched on, their hearts sank. Even with the threat Absol-tergo's loss, there was only so much they could do.

It'd ultimately come to the jury's decision; They held Absol-tergo and Mewtwo's fates in their hands. The pair wondered if they felt empathy for Mewtwo as well. Far as they knew, the jury remained impartial to it all. They could only hope justice would come, such as it was. Judge Hearth then spoke up, drawing everyone's focus back to her.

"Now that we've heard from both sides, would anyone like to challenge them?"

In an instant, Mewtwo rose its right hand up. All stared at it then, unsure of what the creature intended. As Norm called for it to stay put, it ignored his pleas. Judge Hearth turned to Mewtwo and nodded sharply to it. The creature followed suit, setting its hand down. 

"Your Honor, I'd also like to call up a surprise witness to testify!"

At that moment, the courtroom fell silent, astonished by Mewtwo's very claim. It seemed absurd enough that the creature knew of such a tactic. However, as the jury and all others spoke among themselves, speculation rose in the air. Everyone wondered who the witness could be, whether they were man or beast.

Judge Hearth seemed as hesitant as every one else, though she tried to remain professional. She peered at Mewtwo again, and asked of its intent. As the creature "spoke" once more, Isaac felt an uncanny power fill the air. It rattled his very bones, just as he'd felt when Mewtwo first appeared. As he tried to quiet his nerves, he saw Norm across the way. His mouth was wide open, joined by furrowed brows. 

"I'll allow it, Mewtwo. I call the witness to come forth, whoever they may be!"

In an instant, the courtroom's door burst open with a flash of pink light. All shut their eyes, blinded by its presence. However, they were forced to open them when a warbling cry became apparent. As they did so, they fell with shock to see Mew itself floating into the courtroom. The masses spoke among themselves, wondering why Mewtwo had brought it forth.

Of them, many were awed by its might, as well as its "cute" demeanor. Norm merely sneered at it, thinking his client daft for such a thought. Meanwhile, Isaac and Garrett sat in silence, stunned by it all. Of all they could've expected today, Mew wasn't one of them. But as they thought on it, neither remained sure of what would've been anyway. Oblivious to their shock, Mew stopped in front of Judge Hearth's bench.

She appeared lost to the creature's "cute" appearance, if only for a bit. However, her professional nature soon returned. She studied Mew, and then turned back to Mewtwo. As she asked if it comprehended human speech, Mewtwo nodded sharply. Following suit, Judge Hearth's focus returned to Mew and its clone.

"Mewtwo, what is the purpose of summoning Mew today?"

"Your Honor, I'd like to inform my originator of all the arguments made today. I'd like an honest interpretation regarding them."

The courtroom fell silent again, taken back by Mewtwo's claim. They could only speculate what it intended by telling Mew of such things. Many presumed the creature would be disgusted, prompting both them attack humanity. Others believed it was a sympathy ploy, banking on Mew's carefree nature. However, none were qualified to speak against the Legendary pair.

Even among the lawyers of both sides, all were dumbfounded. Despite their confusion, Isaac and Garrett felt even more shameful than before. All Absol-tergo had wanted was human betterment back then. Neither could truly believe that they stood within was real now. On Mewtwo's side, Norm looked ready snap then, either with rage or bewilderment. 

"I'll allow it, Mewtwo, as unorthodox as it may be."

With her approval, Mewtwo spoke of both sides' arguments to Mew. As the other Legendary listened in, Isaac and Garrett watched it intently. Upon its face, shock gave way to disgust, then to a somber understanding. Mew remained at Judge Hearth's bench, its eyes gleaming with a shared sorrow. Mewtwo was ready to dismiss it, save for a few parting words.

"Thank you, Mew. Now, to all present today, gaze upon my originator! Take my own words into consideration!"

At its command, all peered at Mew, studying its face as Isaac and Garrett had. They could see the creature's unease in its glossy eyes. It spoke of a deep pain both humanity and Pokemon alike understood. Even among those who benefited from Absol-tergo's efforts, none could deny Mewtwo's further injustice. As Mewtwo noted their sorrow, it nodded to Mew, silently urging it to sit by Norm.

While Mew took its new place, Judge Hearth turned her attention back to the case. She asked both sides for their closing arguments. On shaky breath, Isaac spoke of Absol-tergo's intent to aid humanity. However, he couldn't hide his own shame for what'd been. Sensing his distaste, Norm sprang up afterwards, hotly arguing for Mewtwo's benefit.

Once both sides were done, Judge Hearth dismissed all for recess, during which the jury would meet. Despite the tension that remained for all, their break passed without incident. When all returned to court, the jury sided with Mewtwo and Norm's arguments. Judge Hearth glanced at Isaac and Garrett, who had no further comment. In turn, she spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her a final time.

"Based on the evidence given today, I rule in favor of Mewtwo, on the grounds of emotional distress. Absol-tergo is required to submit royalties of cloned products to Mewtwo. However, we are unable to comply with Mr. Alexander's demands, so further action is required on Absol-tergo's behalf. Do you comply, Mewtwo?"

"I do, Your Honor. In turn, I'd like to adjust my asking price, if at all possible?"

As Judge Hearth peered at Mewtwo, Norm nearly burst trying to keep himself quiet. He couldn't comprehend the creature's demands, since they'd already won their case. However, he sensed one wrong move would gain the judge's and Mewtwo's ire abruptly. Norm forced himself to stay civil as Judge Hearth allowed Mewtwo to speak on.

"I only demand 5% of such revenue to split between myself and Mr. Alexander. For my part, some will go towards facilities for the betterment of Pokemon life."

"I'll allow it, Mewtwo. Now, this isn't set in stone, but I'm sure we can settle this with Absol-tergo otherwise."

She glanced at Isaac and Garrett, who were beaming with joy now. Absol-tergo hadn't "lost" as badly as they'd anticipated before. Even if Mewtwo got its royalties, they went to a noble cause as well. Glad that all concluded without incident, they agreed with her. In turn, Judge Hearth sat back, calling for the proper end to their case.


	2. Chapter 2

As all walked out of the courtroom, Mewtwo and Mew followed suit. While they stepped into the lobby, Mewtwo hurled its tie away. Norm had "gifted" it to him, claiming it'd speak well of its presentation. All it'd done was irritate its throat back then. As it flew about, Mew captured it, entranced by its fine cloth. While the creature played with it, Norm caught up to them, praising Mewtwo in turn.

"See, we did it, big boy! How's it feel to get the 'best' payout Absol-tergo's ever given?"

"My victory is well-deserved, though you've greatly embarrassed us both, Norm. I'd like you to apologize, if at all possible."

"Well fine, be that way. We've already won, so screw them. But, you're free to go, Mewtwo. Hey, where's your-"

"My originator has it, Norm. I've no use for *it* anymore, either." 

"Well, I want my tie back, Mew. It's tailor-made from Kalos, give it!"

As he tugged on its cloth, Mew jerked back to escape him. Undaunted by its efforts, Norm drew closer, pulling harder at his tie. In their struggle, Mew tried to hover up, only to be stopped by the man's force. As their eyes met, it saw a cold, calculated disgust in Norm's gaze. Sensing the worst, it tried dashing forward, forcing him to strike it down.

Norm's fist met the wide space between Mew's eyes, making it recoil with pain. As it drew back, people leaving the courtroom gathered around them. Of them were Isaac and Garrett, who watched with cold eyes. Of the crowd, none were more disgusted than Mewtwo. It forced itself through the crowd, stopping when it faced Norm directly.

"Norm, I have had it with your misconduct! You've no right to treat my originator with such disrespect!"

The man stared it blankly, unsure of how to handle his "client". As he saw the sheer force of Mewtwo's gaze, his spirit sank. It wasn't like before, when the creature came to him innocently seeking answers. Mewtwo's gaze was aggressive now, like that of a prize fighter sought on victory. Norm knew he couldn't ply Mewtwo's mercy then, opting to plead for his sake instead.

"Okay, fine, you two win! Keep the tie, Mew, and just let me go, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo just glared at him, and shook its head. It glanced at Mew, who now rubbed its face to dull the pain. Enraged by such audacity, it cast its unseen psychic aura to scan Norm's being. When it revealed only greed and cowardice, Mewtwo chided itself from within. It'd sensed Norm was an improper lawyer, but desperation had brought it to his ways.

It'd tried to see reason in Norm's arguments, claiming their lawsuit would benefit Pokemon in the long run. However, Mewtwo was so blinded by its rage that it cast Norm's own selfishness aside. At the moment, all had revealed itself, driving the creature's rage further. As Norm tried to slip away, Mewtwo stopped him with a burst of psychic force.

"You have disgraced me far too long, Norm! I demand you to take your 'prize' and leave! Never speak to me again, or the consequences will be far more dire!"

Faced with the creature's ire, Norm nodded back in silence. While the force eased away, he glanced at Mewtwo and Mew. Both eyed him with disgust now, their innate power clear. Unwilling to risk his life further, Norm arched back and ran towards the exit. As the crowd made way for him, Garrett ran up to the creatures. Isaac followed suit, shouting as they turned to him.

"Sweet Arceus, what the hell happened here?"

"Norm just struck Mew for holding his tie! I cannot believe that man's foolhardiness!"

"Yeah, but why'd you even pick the guy, Mewtwo? Everyone knows he's a scuzzbag!"

"I was unaware of any other option. I believed no respectable human would take my case, as I'm just a Pokemon."

"I'm sorry about that, Mewtwo. I mean, it's a pretty out-there case, but I get what you're about. Must be pretty shocking to see cloned meat out there, made like you were-"

"I appreciate your understanding, Isaac. But, it's the indignity of it all. People and Pokemon consuming other Pokemon is mere nature. But would you like knowing others benefited from your pain, even for the 'greater' good?"

"No, no, I wouldn't, Mewtwo. I'm just sorry you've been through all this, even being on Absol-tergo's side."

"Thank you, Isaac. I'm glad some humans can understand it, all things considered."

"No problem, Mewtwo. Best of luck to whatever you're gonna do next."

As Mewtwo thought on the matter, Mew drew closer to it. As its little paws graced its back, Mewtwo trembled a bit. Though it'd won their case, it remained unsure of itself. It'd given its dignity for Norm to defend, only for the man to make a fool of himself. He detested the thought of aiding him with its royalties. Even if it sought to aid others through proxy, it knew Norm wouldn't.

For all Mewtwo knew, the man would live a life of obscene wealth and pleasure from now on. It could try to focus on its own life, but the notion remained. But despite its disgust, Mewtwo's own existence called forth. Perhaps it'd "settle" down in Alola with its riches. Perhaps not, but such was the life of a Legendary Pokemon. The only limit was itself, and what it sought from the world.

 

As Isaac and Garrett left the courthouse, they came upon Norm on a nearby bench. He still seemed shaken up, be it from nerves or otherwise. However, his expression also spoke of irritation, despite his recent victory. With a quick shrug, Isaac approached him, with Garrett trailing after him. As they stood next to the bench, Norm shot a wary glance at them.

"What do you jackasses want? You already lost, don't whine to me about it!"

"Cool it, Norm, Isaac and me were just worried about you! It's not every day the Mewtwo says it's gonna kick your ass!"

"Yeah, what of it, Garrett?! I ain't holdin' seed in that, anyway. Far as he knows, I'm the guy who won his case for him!"

"No, Norm, you're the jackass who punched Mew in the face! And, and the dumbass who disrespected Mewtwo!"

"Hey, he's got no right talking to me like that! I brought his case to court! Without me, you wouldn't have taken him seriously, and then what?!"

"Hey, don't insult Mewtwo like that! It's been through enough already. I don't see why you couldn't care, because me and Isaac do!"

"Well, why do you care so much, then?! He's just a fucking Pokemon! He's not even on your side!"

"Pokemon or not, Mewtwo has its own thoughts and feelings. It was wronged then, something we learned today. You don't care that it earnestly came to you for help, Norm?"

"But it's a fucking Pokemon, guys! Does it really matter, even if it's a Legendary? He got what he wanted, and so did I! No ifs, ands or buts about it!"

At that, Isaac and Garrett turned to each other in disgust. Even after all that'd been, Norm blind to Mewtwo's true plea. The other man's distaste revealed his truest intentions. He'd really been it for the money, and would've cast Mewtwo aside if they hadn't won. Unwilling to reason with him, the pair shook their heads and walked away.

As they switched gears, they spotted Mewtwo once more. It'd come out while they were talking to Norm, drawn in by their presence. However, it'd heard all of Norm's words against it, cementing its own disgust. As Norm awaited his bus home, he felt a strange aura upon him. He turned back, only to see Mewtwo standing within reach. Its eyes were deathly cold then, drained of what compassion it held.

"Norm, if you don't believe in my might now, allow me to demonstrate for you, then-"


End file.
